


The Next Generation

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean is a dad, Demons, Gen, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Dean and Sam rush back to Bobby's after getting an emergency call. Only to find that the Emergency is a Small package by the name of y/chdn= y/child's name has been dropped off at For none other than Dean himself.  Can Dean except the fact that the many wild nights with dif women finally caught up with him, and what kind of dad will he be? And can he locate you before it's to late?





	1. It's a Girl!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had asked on the f.b Group Supernatural we stand with you, what they thought would be the best idea. And this is what most of them thought. So I hope if any of them read this, that they will find it an enjoyable story.

The Impala sprayed a few loose rocks as Dean floored it into Bobby Singers driveway and screeched to a stop. He and Sam sprang from the car and ran into Bobby's house.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled The house was quiet as they listend for a reply.

"Bobby!" Sam called out echoing his brothers concern. There was foot steps coming from the stairs and Bobby Singer hurried toward them.

"Will you two idjits shut the hell up?" he whispered gruffly.

"Bobby? What the Hell?" Dean hissed.

"You made good time I see." Bobby said ignoring his comment.

"Bobby, You said for us to get here like yesterday... You said it was important.. And now you act like it's just another visit? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...I know, I owe you an explanation. But truth is I felt something like this needed to be said in person." He tells them.

"Some thing like what?" Dean asked.

"You might want to sit down." Bobby said,

"Bobby. Just tell us what's going on." Sam said. Bobby took a deep breath. 

"Ok look, about two days ago, this young lady came knocking on my door, looking for you." Bobby said making eye contact with dean.

"Me?" He asked. Bobby nodded.

"Who?" He asked 

"A y/n y/ln..." he says matter of fact like.

"Who?" Sam asks. Dean looked as if he was searching his memory for a face to go with the name.

"Wait... Was she ( your height) with y/hc?" HE asked.

"That's her. Had real pretty y/ec, too." Bobby agreed.

"What did she want?" Dean replied.

"Wait... Who is y/n y/ln?" Sam asked.

"I met her about... God 4 0r 5 yrs ago I think, in ( your state)" Dean explained.

"Ok so why was she looking for Dean?" Sam asked.

"She said Dean had told her about my place, and me... Made it seem like I was his dad, or uncle or something." Bobby said.

"Bobby come on, I feel like I'm trying to pull teeth from a rhino." Dean says.

"Ok. Ok.. She came here looking for you because she wanted to give you......" His voice trailed as he tried to find the words to say what needed to be said. Dean and Sam looked at him, waiting. Bobby took off his hat and wiped his head before replacing it again. 

"Damn it, she had a kid with her Dean. A little Girl.. She insists the kid is yours." Bobby tells him. The room went quiet again, as his words started to sink in. 

"Are you sure?" Sam asked finally as Dean slowly sank into a near by chair.

"I have no reason to doubt her. ( y/ child). The girl... She looks like you Dean. Plus you said you saw her last 4 -5 years ago? The girl is 4 1/2 yrs old. Birthday is july 28th" Bobby says. Dean did the math quickly in his head.

"That time line would fit... We met at a Halloween party. You and I were there hunting that spirit... The one of the Teacher.." Dean mumbled looking at Sam.

"I remember.." Sam said.

"But jeeze it was one time.." Dean muttered.

"How many times do you think it takes boy? Shoot I'm surprised you don't have 50 or more girls showing up on my door step ." Bobby tell him. 

"Where's y/n at?" Sam asks.

"Gone." Bibby said.

"She just came by and told you I have a kid and then left?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly." Bobby says.

"Well then what exactly?" Dean bellowed..

"Lower your voice, the kid is sleeping." Bobby says.

"What? But you said." Sam said.

"Mommy?" A small voice said. All three men stopped and looked at the blonde hair child standing at the bottom of the stairs. First thing Dean thought was how she looked like his mom. The Second the he thought was. I have a kid.


	2. Daddy's Home, but Where's Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just reached Bobby's to find that a long lost one night stand dropped off a child. Can he deal with the this new found way of life, or will he crash and burn/

"Hey Kiddo... Did we wake you?" Bobby asked as he crossed the room and scooped up the child. The girl gave a small nod and wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. Bobby carried her to the two men.

"y/child's name" I'd like you to meet my friends this is Sam... And this here is..... Dean." he said

"Hi. y/chdn" Sam said. The girl stared at him with large eyes.

"Can you tell Sam hi?" Bobby prompted.

"Hi." she said shyly. She looked down at Dean who just sat there starring up at her as if she would explode at any moment.

"Are you hungry?" Bobby asked. y/chdn gave a nod. Bobby sat her down on the floor next to him and took her hand. He lead her into the kitchen and Sam followed. He stopped a moment and looked at his brother who seemed to have lost all color in his face.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, no... Hell I don't know Sam. You think she's really mine?" he asked. Sam shrugged 

"I don't know what do you think?" Sam asked looking down at his brother.

"I think she looks like mom... I mean.... Heck I don't know what I mean." Dean said.

"Look, we can get a DNA if you want, but first I think we need to find out what happened to y/n and why she isn't here." Sam suggested. Dean gave a nod and stood. The two stepped into the kitchen to find y/chn sitting at the table and Bobby standing at the stove about to break an egg into a pan. 

Dean stared down at the girl and she up at him. 

"You two hungry?" Bobby asked.

"sure." they said together.

"Um.. Bobby, where's y/n?" Dean asked finally.

"She said she had somethings she had to do, things that she couldn't envolve y/chn with." He said 

"So you just let her up and leave the kid here?" Dean asked

"What was I supposed to do Dean? She begged me to take the kid, she was in tears. Wouldn't go into a lot of detail just that you were her father, and she didn't have anyone else to leave the child with.. I wanted her to wait for you to get here, but she said she couldn't... Said you'd just stop her, and she couldn't have that. I don't know... aside from kidnapping her and holding her in my panic room what was I supposed to do?" He asked. 

"She gave no idea as to what was so important she couldn't take her kid with?" Sam asked. 

"No, but I got the feeling she was in some kind of trouble." Bobby said as he served up the eggs and set it down in front of the child.

"I know you." y/chd said. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"I know you." she said again.

"You know who this is?" Sam asked pointing to Dean as he sat next to the girl.

"Yep.. He's my daddy." she said matter of fact like as she took a fork full of the eggs. Dean Sam and Bobby looked at her and then each other.

"Who told you I was your dad?" Dean asked her

"Mommy. She showed me your picture every night and said you were my daddy." She told him Dean swallowed hard. 

"I gotta go." Dean said leaving the room. Sam and Bobby hurried after him.

"Where do you think your going?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"I don't know, anywhere but here. I can't deal with this right now." Dean said. 

"Dean... If she is yours... Well don't you think she deserves to have you in her life?' Sam asked.

"Life? What in the Hell kind of life can I give her Sammy? the same life that Dad gave us? Living out of suitcases, sleeping in crappy motels.. I don't want that for her, for any kid." Dean said.

"Look, I get it.. Our lives were shit. But your not dad.. Your better than he ever was.. you took care of me didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Look I think were jumping the gun a bit. I have a friend.. He can do a DNA for us, no questions asked. I'll get him here and then IF it comes back she is yours we'll deal with it. ok." Bobby says. Dean inhaled then exhaled slowly. He gave a nod. 

"Yeah ok.:" He agreed. 

" In the mean time, won't hurt to get to know the kid. Maybe she knows more then her mother thought she did. Maybe she can tell us where her mom was going or something." Bobby said. dean nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." he said sitting next to the girl. 

"Hi daddy." she said smiling.

'y\chdn. Did y/n.... I mean Mommy say where she was going?" Dean asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. Dean stared at her. Her eyes were the same color as his, and yet he could still see a bit of y/n in here. But there was even more of his mom. Deep down he knew he didn't need a DNA, this cild was his... he felt it in his heart. 

"No... um had mommy been up set?" Dean asked. The girl tilted her head to the side while she thought. Dean smiled at how cute she looked.

"Once when this man came to our door, mommy got really scared." She told him

"Man? Did you know the man?" he asked

"No, but mommy threw water at him and slammed the door she said. Dean glanced at Bobbyand Sam who were watching from the door way.

"Water?" asked. y/chldn nodded. 

"Yep, and then we went down the secret hole, threw the tunnel, and got in the truck. Mommy drove really really fast." she said as she finished her food.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked

"Here....Mr Bobby.. Can I go play now?" she asked Bobby over Deans shoulder. 

"Sure kid." Bobby said. The little girl jumped off the chair and stopped to look Dean in the eyes.

"Mommy will be so glad you came. She and I have been looking a really long time." She said and then she stoodon her tippy toes and kissed Dean on the cheek, before leaving the room.

"Did she say anything about Demons?" Dean asked Bobby shook his head. 

"Did you test them?" Sam asked

"What kind of fool do you take me for? This isn't my first rodeo you know." Bobby growled.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"So y/n knows about Demons, and apparently has one chasing her... but why?" Dean asked

"Maybe she made a deal?" Sam suggested.

"We need to find her. Any idea where she was before she came here? y/chd said they had been looking a long time." Dean said.

"No, All she told me was what I already told you. Kid seems to like you Dean. Maybe you can get a little more out of her." Bobby suggest. 

"Bobby, kids really aren't my thing. And a girl?" Dean said with a sigh,

"Well. she's all we have right now, and sounds to me, that y/n knew what she was doing. If she doesn't want to be found, gonna be kind of hard to find her." Sam says.

"Cass!" Dean said. 

"What?" Bobby and Sam asked together.

"Castiel he may beable to help find her." Dean explained. 

"Well get his feathery ass down here then." Bobby said.


	3. Uncle Cass

Cass stood in the door way of Bobby's kitchen watching the small girl, who was starring at Bobby's small t.v while she built something with her wooden blocks. 

"You have a child?" He asked for the second time. 

"Yes Cass... Look can you or can you not locate her mother for us?" Dean asked annoyed. 

"I can try. May I talk to her?" Cass asked. 

'Sure." Dean said confused. Cass walked up to the child and sat on the couch behind her. 

"Hello y/chdn." he said. The girl looked up at him and smiled. 

'Hi." she said. 

"Ychd n... I'm Cass. Would you like to sit here next to me a moment?" he asked. The girl looked at him curious and then at Dean. 

"It's ok." he assured her. Y/chld n got off the floor and sat next to Cass. Cass reached out and touched her fore head. He smiled as he removed his hand. 

"Thank you y/chldn." he said. She looked at him as if he were crazy and then went back to watching Barney on t.v. Cass got up and walked back over to the others. 

"Well?" Sam asked.

"She's happy here, but she misses her mom." He tells them. 

"Ok, but any idea as to where y/n may be?" Dean asked.

"No... Not really. I saw a house, it was small. There was a trap door in the floor of the bath room. A hidden room, with lots of symbols, Demon trap, anti possession, and a few others. I saw a sign that said you are now leaving Illinois. She's young so most of her memories and thoughts and flashes here and there. A birthday at a childs pizza place, playing at a park. Your picture next to her and her mothers bed." Cass told them. Dean suddenly was over come with a bit of guilt. 

"She is your child Dean, I could feel your DNA in her." Cass says. Dean's eyes widened a bit, He wasn't expecting that. 

"Your sure?" He stammred.

"Positive. Congratulations." Cass replied. But the look on his face told Cass that Dean wasn't ready to except this information.

"I can't be a dad... I don't know how to be a dad." He mutters. 

"Yes you do Dean, you practically raised me." Sam says. Dean sighed. 

"We have to find her mom." He says. 

"I may be able to help. I saw a man in her memories. He was tall. I got the name, David Cross." Cass says.

'Who was he?" Dean asked. 

'I don't know. It was but a flash, but i think I know where he may be." Cass says, and then he was gone.....

 

YOU

You woke up crying, you missed your little girl so much, but you knew that this was the only way to keep her safe. They were chasing you and if they ever caught you it would be the end of her. Dean had been right, Bobby did seem like a nice guy, and you prayed that by this time Dean was with your daughter, his Daughter. You double checked the salt line around the window and the door. You didn't sleep much but when you did you made sure to take as much precaution as possible, The way David had showed you. The thought of your friend made more tears fall. David had been a great man he took you and y/chldn in and rented you a room. He had no problem watching her while you worked nights, and it if it wasn't for him you both would probably be dead right now. 

Dean Winchester was a very handsome man, and when he told you about the monsters and how his family hunted them, you figured it was nothing more than a pick up line, that he used especially since it was Halloween. In those few hours he told you about his life, his mom dying, his dad, his brother, his whatever he was Bobby. You smiled when you thought of him that night. The two of you had, had so much to drink that your surprised you remembered anything, but for some reason you remember everything. When you found out you were carrying his child you panicked.. A Baby... you tried to find him, but it was as if he had just disapeared off the face of the Earth. 

 

You had thought about going to Bobby before, many times but it hadn't seemed right to disturb this man, who probably hadn't ever heard of you before. The only thing you had to remind you of Dean was a picture that someone had taken as at the party. You charised that photo. Thankful you had something to show your child. You had moved out of ( y/state) when (y/chld) was one... Looking for a fresh start. That's when you met David.. he was a sweet widowed man, who had a room for rent. He would even watch you baby for you when you had to work late at the all night store. He was a little strange, you thought. Always talking about monsters, and insisting on showing you how to line windows with salt, carry holy water, even showed you how to shoot a bow and arrow, the arrows being made of pure silver of course.

"Silver Kills most things" he would say. He doodled alot. Symbols devils trap, anti possesion, and a few others. David was in a world of his own, or so you thought. One night you came home late to find him asleep on the couch, y/chld sleeping on his chest. you smiled. It had been a year since you came to be with him and you were starting to think of him as family. You scooped your daughter up and carried her to bed. Tired you climbed into your own bed only to be woken by loud noise. David ran into your room and shoved a scared y/chld into your arms.

"You have to go." he said.

'What, go where? David what's going on?" you asked alarmed. 

"Do you remember the door?" he asked

'Door?" you asked 

"The one I showed you, in the floor of the closet.. take your daughter and go, follow the tunnel it will take you to my truck. There's money in the truck.. Just go and drive." he insisted as he pushed you to the trap door in the floor.

"David what is going on?" you ask scared.

'Remember what i taught you." he said. 

You hurried into the trapped door and he shut the closet as the bedroom door burst open.

"Where is she?" A voice echoed, sending a chill down your spine. 

"WHo?" he asked.

"The woman, and the Winchester child." the voice echoed. You could see just a bit through the crack in the door. 

"They're gone. Your too late, again." David said with a chuckle.

"You lie." the voice growled.

'Do you see her anywhere?" he asked

"We will have that child. You can't change what has been written." The voice growled.

'Wanta bet, you Demon scum?" David hissed.

Sudenly David flew accross the room. Your eye widened as you watched his body seem to slide up the wall. You held your child tight and hurried down the tunnel. It was dimly lite and seemed to go on for ever, finally you made your way to a door when you pushed it open theree was David's truck. you hurried you daughter into it. 

"Mama." she said. 

"It's ok honey, it's ok." you said. There were clothes in the Truck, a few toys, even your picture of Dean and you from the party were nestled under the seat. You threw the truck into gear and zoomed out of the old barn. As you did you glanced in the rear view mirror to see flames lapping up the old farm house. you swallowed hard and drove.

 

Dean Sat at the computer trying to find out who David Cook was. Y/chld walked up to him and smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Working." he said. 

'Why?" she asked.

"Um cause I have too." he said.

"Why?" she asked. 

"Y/chld don't you have something else you can do?" he asked She looked at him with those sweet eyes and shook her head.

'Go play with your dolls." he said

"Play with me." she said.

'I can't I'm busy." he replied.

"Play..." She said holding up a Barbie Doll Sam looked up from his lap top and laughed at the perplexed look on his brothers face.

" I don't play with dolls." he said Suddenly the girl's eyes began to tear up and she started to sob.

"What did you do?" Bobby scolded.

"She wants to play." Dean said.

"So play with your kid already." Bobby said,

"I don't play with Dolls." Dean repeated.

" You do now." Bobby said. Awkwardly Dean took the Doll from his daughter. The girl instantly stopped crying and smiled up at him. 

Cass reapeared, causing the child to jump and climb in Deans lap scared. 

"It's ok, he's a friend remember." Dean assured her, she gave a small nervous nod.

 

"I think I know where David Cross is..." Cass said.

"Where?" Dean, Sam and Bobby all said. 

"Dead." Cass replied. 

"Son of A Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Bitch." Y/chld repeated. All four men stared at her in disbelief for a moment. 

"Def you kid." Bobby said as he took her from Dean and carried her into the other room


	4. On the Run

You scanned the motel parking lot for any sign of anything or anyone. When you were sure it was all clear you darted from your room, to the truck. Tossed your things onto the seat and sped off. This looking over your shoulder was getting old, and in all honesty you were pretty sure it was pointless. Not like these bastards wouldn't find you sooner or later, but at least when they did you wouldn't have y/chn with you. The further away you got the less likely they would find her. You wanted to call Bobby, God how you wanted to check on your daughter, but you didn't dare. No it was best to keep driving. until you hit the ocean.. Then after that a plane or maybe a boat.. you'd decide that after you got there. For now at least one step at a time. 

Dean walked into the living you to find y/chld sound asleep on Bobby's couch. She was beautiful. He was so mad at her mother for just dropping her off, but at the same time if she was in some kind of trouble he guess he could understand. This child's safety was something he suddenly wanted. It was crazy 24 hrs ago all he could think about was where he and Sammy were gonna hunt next. Now he has this life dependent on him. Dean glanced at the clock and sighed It was late, and he still had so much work to do.

" I'll take her up." Bobby offered. 

"No I have her."he said setting his tumbler on the table he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs and into the spare bed room. He laid her down and pulled the blanket around her. Quietly he made his way out leaving the door open so that the hall light shown into the room just enough. He turned and almost bumped into Sam.

"She's a cutie Dean." Sam said. 

"Yeah, she's something alright." he agreed. 

"Any idea what your going to do if we don't find y/n?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. 

'No, Hell I don't even know what I'm going to do if I do find her. " he said. 

"Cass, is here." Sam tells him. Dean hurried past his brother and headed back down stairs.

"Cass...What did you find out?" Dean asked. 

"y/n is defiently on the run" he says.

"From?" Dean asks.

"That I don't know yet. But I believe she is running to keep y/chd safe." Cass tells them

"Safe?" Sam asks

"My sources say that she is trying to lead what ever is chasing her as far away from y/chd as possible." Cass explains.

"Who are your sources.. and how the hell do they know?" Bobby asked

"She prays." he says leaving it at that.

"Can you hear her? Can you tell where she is going?" Dean asks. 

"No, her angel is the only one that can hear her." Cass says.

"Ok so who is her angel?" Sam wants to know. 

"Zephon." Cass replied. 

"Ok.. So why can't he tell us where she is?" Dean asks

"Because he does not know. She doesn't ask for protection for her self, or help. She asks for protection of her daughter, and her daughter's father." Castiel tells them.

Dean looks at him stunned for a moment... 

"Any way he can locate her?" Bobby asks breaking the silence. 

"He can, but he has to wait for her to call out again.. He promised to let me know when she does." Cass says. Dean rubbed his eyes. 

"Well I guess it's better than nothing." He said. Some where in the night Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. Only to be woken by the sound of his screaming child. He sat straight up like a watch dog, listening. Not sure if he had actually heard her, or if he was dreaming. 

"MOMMY! DADDY!" y/chd yelled out again. In the blink of an eye he was up and taking the stairs two at a time, like a man on fire. He hit the door way and burst in. She was sittig up crying. He reached her quickly and sat on the bed next to her. 

"Hey it's ok, i'm here. Did you have a bad dream?" he asked The child nodded and clung to him.

"Mommy, they hurt mommy." she said weeping.

"Who?" he asked. 

"The men.. the bad men." She said Dean looked up to see Sam and Bobby watching them.

"It's just a dream." Dean said softly.

"No... Mommy... They are going to get her.. He said so." She cried.

"Who? Honey who said so?" Dean asked again. The girl pointed at the Window. Bobby rushed across the room and looked out. 

"No one is there/" he said finally.

"He was there Daddy. I promise." she said. Between sobs. Dean held his child tight. Angrily he looked at Sam who was straight faced and looking just as pissed as him.


	5. Lost

you pressed the truck on, tired from the all night driving, but insisting to put as much space between you and Singer Salvage Yard as possible. Your eye closed for just a second you jerked them open only to see someone standing in the middle of the road. Quickly you swerved and sent the truck ramming into a cluster of trees. Your head slamming into the metal part of the door, cutting you instantly. You moaned and tried to move but it was as if your body wouldn't listen to you. The passenger door was ripped open.

"The child's not here." a voice said. You tried to focus but the gash on the side of your head made it almost impossible to even keep your eyes open. 

"We have the mother. By time we're done with her, she will be more than happy to tell us where the child is." A second voice said. Just moments before you blacked out. 

Dean held his scared child in his arms as she slept. She refused to let him put her down, even for a second. 

"Dean." Cass said. 

"Did you find her?" Dean asked. 

"No- Zephon has lost track of her" Cass told him. 

"How is that even possible?" Dean hissed being careful not to raise his voice. 

"He believes that she is being held by Demons. Dean This child She's been chosen." Cass said. 

"What do you mean chosen?" Sam asked entering the room. 

"It is written that the Winchester blood will continue, and that he/ or she will be the one to lead heaven into victory." Cass Explained. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Did you know about this?" Sam asked Cass. 

"I was aware of the proclamation." Cass said

"And you're just now telling us?" Dean said Laying his daughter on to the couch gently and standing up. 

"I was not for sure if Y/child was the one fortold or not." Cass explained. "Nor was I sure as to which of you would be the one to carry the blood line on."

"Why wouldn't you tell us anyway?" Dean growled. 

"Because one should not know to much of his own future" Cass said. 

"Because we might change it?" Sam asked. 

"That's it. You thought if you told us then somehow we would stop your precious what ever it is? So you and the other angels decide to just play with our lives again?!" he snarled. 

"Had you have known, this child would not have been born. and the future would have taken a far worse destination." Cass said. 

"Son of a bitch Cass! you have to stop playing with our lives." Dean hissed. 

"I am not.." he stopped his words knowing that anything he said would go on deaf ears. 

"So how do we find y/n?" Sam asked. 

"She doesn't matter. what's is important is that we keep this child safe," Cass said. 

"Will you listen to yourself? All lives matter remember cass? Not just the ones you choose." Dean says. 

"Zephon will not look for her anymore, he says that she has served her purpose. I can not hear her, we are given our charges. You Sam and y/cn are mine." Cass insists. 

"Cass that girl needs her mother." Sam insists. 

"She needs her father, and her uncle to show her how to survive, how to fight." Castiel tells them. Dean stood toe to toe with the angel. 

"If you do not help us find y/n I will never forgive you. Do you understand?" He says. Cass looked at the child sleeping. He felt for her, for each of them. 

"Very well I will see what I can do. If the demons have her though, I am not the one you need to speak with." He said and then he was gone. Dean looked at Sam, they knew exactly who he was talking about. Crowley was the only one who could help them now.


	6. Help

You came to, to find yourself in a dark cold room. Your head hurt and you could feel something sticky running down you face. You tried to raise your hand to wipe it away and that's when you realized you were tied down on a long metal gurney. Panic rose through out your entire body. 

"HELP!!!!" you screamed at the top of your lungs as you pulled and twisted against the restrants. Foot steps entered and you froze for a moment. 

"y/n we need to talk." A voice said a large hospital light flashed on blinding you for a moment. When you could finally see a tall thin man stood over top of you. 

"Do you know who I am?" he asked You shook your head no the best you could. He smiled 

"I'm the one who holds your life in his hands." he says. He raised a silver knife so that you could see it. 

"What do you want with me?" you asked scared. 

"You know what we want. You're child, she's special. And you're going to tell us where we can find her." he says. 

"I'll die first." you hiss

"Let's test that theory shall we?" he asked as he pressed the blade into your arm. you felt the cold steel split your skin and you screamed. 

"Now where is she?" he asked 

"Go to hell." you growl

"Honey were all ready there." he tells you. 

Dean lit the candle and it sparked for just a second

"Hello Boys." Crowley said. 

"You know what's going on?" Dean hissed

"I've heard, Nothing I can do about it though." he says

"Tell us where she is." Dean insisted. 

"Really? You seem to forget that I am on your side Dean, What makes you think That I would have any information on Your one night stand's where abouts?" 

"Because you hear things. Out with it Crowley." Dean said. 

"I don't know where she is. What I do know is that Lucifer has her, and he has her well hidden." Crowley says. 

"Can you find her?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, I will just run right out and do that." He said sarcastically. 

"Damn it Crowley you owe me." Dean swore. 

"I owe no one, for anything." He insisted. 

"Daddy?" y/cn asked walking into the room. 

"y/cn go." Dean told her. Crowley looked at the small child as if almost amused. 

"And a Child shall lead them all." he said. 

"I know you." She said. 

"What?" Sam and Dean said together

"How do you know him?" Bobby asked

"I saw him talking to mommy." she said. The three men turned to look at Crowley. 

"You know y/n?" Sam asked

"Didn't say I didn't know her, just said I wasn't getting involved." Crowley replied.

"You better start talking." Dean growled. Y/cn stepped closer to the king of hell. Dean reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She looked up at her father and smiled. 

"It's ok Daddy, he won't hurt me. He's a friend." she said. 

"You can tell them. Mommy would want you to." She said looking at Crowley with those big ( e/color) eyes. 

"Out with it man, What the hell is going on." Dean demanded. Crowley sighed. 

"May want to get comfortable, this could take a while." he said


	7. The Plot Thickens

Crowley- 1 week earlier

I Stood in the almost deserted rest area parking lot. They were sleeping in The beat up old truck. What The hell was I doing? The Last thing I needed to do was get involved in this shit. As it was I was on the run myself. But truth be told if I was going to get my throne back, I had to do something. Slowly like somekind of psycho I tapped on the driver side window. She bolted up in defense mode. She stared at me, Scared and unsure. There was worry in her eyes and I saw her reach for something under her seat. I raised my hands in a kind of peace offering step and she glanced at the child sleeping Next to her. 

"I just want to talk to you. I think I can help." I insisted. Slowly she rolled down her window and I smiled at how trusting she was. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Names Crowley. And we're kind of in the same boat." I tell her. She said nothing just starred. 

"Look. These demons chasing you, They're after me too. I need you safe If I'm gonna get out of this alive myself." He said. 

"Why are they chasing us?" She asked in almost a whisper. I nodded at the little girl. 

"Y/cn? Why?" She asks. 

"I don't have a lot of time, What I can tell you is that Dean Winchester is On Hell's hit list at the moment. That's his blood line right?" I asked. She nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, Well you picked the wrong guy to have a one nighter with. Your little Winchester there She's the must have thing of the year. If they can get their hands on her, Hell's gonna break lose and It's not gonna be pretty." I tell her. 

"She's just a child." She insisted. 

"She's not going to stay on is she? Look I can help you, but you have to do exactly what I say." I tell her. 

"Why should I trust you?" She asked

"Honestly if you were smart you wouldn't, but right now you don't have a choice." I tell her. 

The child woke and starred at me with her big ( e/color) eyes. " Do you want my help or not? " he asked. " How can you help me? " you ask. I handed her a piece of paper with an address and directions. " You know Bobby Singer? " She asks. "we've met. Follow those directions exactly. Get off the main road, stop for no one. "I tell her. She looks down at the address. I was sending her the long way around but I knew that they would be expecting her and the road less traveled was her best bet. The child stared at me, there was something in her eyes and I knew with out a doubt the rumors I had heard were true. This child would be the down fall of Lucifer doing what her father and uncle couldn't do. " Those demons if they catch us... " y/n stumbled on her words "they'll kill you both. " I tell her. Fear rose again " I'll hold them off as long as I can. But her best shot is her father " I tell her. She gave a nod. " thank you. " she says. " don't thank me. As a matter of fact don't mention me at all. " I insist She nodded but said nothing. The child reached across her mother and held out a small simple stone. I held out my hand and she dropped it in to my palm. " what's this" I asked confused. "to keep you safe. " she said sweetly I closed my fingers around it. I wanted to say thank you but instead I looked at her mother. " Go. And don't stop till you get there. " then I was gone.


End file.
